Egg Nog and Ugly Sweaters
by DutchScorRosefan
Summary: Evan Rosier invites his lovely girlfriend Hermione Granger to spend Christmas at this cabin up in the mountains. He has a special gift for her. Christmas prompt Day one Death Eaters Express 2017


**This story is rated M: mild smut and implied smut, language.**

* * *

 **This story was written as an entry into the**

 **Christmas Day Prompts on the Death Eaters Express facebook group.**

 **Hermione Granger : Emma Watson**

 **Evan Rosier : Ben Robson (Vikings, Animal Kingdom, US)**

* * *

 **Beta and alpha: Purebloodpony (Check her Fieldmaster it is mindblowing) Any faults are still on me.**

* * *

 _ **Kittenshift17's:**_

 _ **FIRST DAY OF CHRISTMAS PROMPTS:**_

 _ **\- "If you think I'm spending Christmas drinking eggnog and shagging you, forget it!"**_

 _ **\- "Is that a present for me?"**_

 _ **\- An ugly Christmas jumper.**_

* * *

"If you think I'm spending Christmas drinking eggnog and shagging you, forget it!" Hermione huffed. He was so insufferable sometimes.

"Why would you think that, baby." He pouted, lowering his lower lip, his brown eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Well, you said we were staying in this mountain house with your friends." She bit her lower lip. Evan looked so innocent; his longish hair tucked back behind his ears. He was so sweet.

"Come and sit here." He patted his lap. "Give us a kiss, you know I looked forward spending time with you, away from your Weasley kin."

Hermione sauntered over, perching herself on his knees. He took her hand in his, interlacing their fingers, rubbing her thumb. "What's wrong with them." She spoke softly; she felt good sitting on his knees.

"They're a rowdy bunch, and there are so many of them. I was looking forward to chilling with my favorite girl, not playing exploding snap or playing with others guys kids, my back hurts from last time Victoire wanted to piggyback ride."

"Oh, poor you." Hermione placed a soft kiss on Evan Rosier's nose. Merlin, he was so handsome and hers. His dark eyes told her he wanted nothing more than to shag her brains out. She felt heat flush through her abdomen towards a particular area.

"So please say yes, Antonin is there with Luna, Avery, Flint, and Thorfinn are coming as well.

"Oh, please no Thorfinn, he will make some crude remarks, you know how he gets." Hermione groaned.

Evan smiled, her groaning made him hard, she was such a saucy minx, she didn't know how much she affected him. He cupped her head, fisting his fingers in her curls, pulling her head back. Her throat exposed, he admired her creamy skin, her long neck. She swallowed as he made her his promise. Licking the side of her throat, following her pulse down to her shoulder, softly placing his canines in her flesh, he scraped her skin, soothing her reddened flesh with his tongue. "You're so fucking, irresistible baby."

"Mmmmm, you're in my office, Ginny can come in anytime now, we're going to head out for lunch." Hermione stood up from Evan's lap. He held her hand in his, pulling her to him. She looked down at him; he was so beautiful, his dark-haired pulled into this small ponytail behind his head. Evan Rosier, her new boyfriend, the one she loved dearly. A reformed Death Eater, thirteen years her senior. Who would have guessed she 'd find it in such an unexpected place: the Wizarding World post war trials at the Wizengamot. But she did Being a barrister. 'Everyone had rigts' Was her motto.

"Will there be snow." Christmas and snow belonged together like bees and honey. Tea and milk. Hermione Granger and Evan Rosier.

"I guess so baby." He kissed her stomach, inhaling her sweet scent. Lowering his hands, he reached under her skirt, moving up he found the hem of her stockings. She looked like this stern librarian, but underneath was an incredibly sexy little temptress.

"So I should bring snow boots and a thick coat." Hermione kept it sensible even when his hands fingered her garter.

"I don't think we'll get out much." He pulled the elastic, letting it snap back against her skin.

"You can bring them if it makes you feel good." He had other plans for her when he got her pretty arse up to the cabin. "Can we lock the door and have a nice little sample," Evan said with hooded eyes. His gaze traveled upwards, brushing her white mohair clad breasts.

"Maybe we could." Hermione felt his hands creep up her leg, his fingers burning against her skin, it would be wrong to have him right here. This man was pure sin; she behaved so differently around him, he made her feel like she was hot and sexy.

Evan waved his wand, locking the entrance, putting a few noise damping wards on the door. He let his fingers brush her crotch. "Wet, huh baby? He dipped his fingers under the fabric, soaked entirely, he entered her slit with his finger.

"Oh fuck, that's..." She pushed her mouth against his head stifling her moan. He curled his finger just right. Making her head and flesh explode. She squirmed her legs together, her heart beated like a snare drum. He always did this to her, making her cum like she never done before.

Evan pulled back, straightened her skirt for her, stood up, pressed a firm kiss on her mouth. "That was fun." He licked his finger. "You shouldn't let your girlfriend wait; she touched the wards just now."

Hermione leaned back against her desk; she wasn't finished riding her wave. Squirming her legs together.

"Hello Mrs. Potter, do come in." He held the door to a smiling Ginny. He licked his finger and thumb, smirking back at his flustered auburn curled witch.

"Are you coming." Ginny checked Evan's behind; he was a tight arsed wizard. She loved Harry dearly but this one, ouch...

"She just did." He smirked as he confidently strode away

.

"I beg your..." Ginny started to ask but didn't finish her sentence. Hermione's cheeks were a dark crimson. Ginny closed the door behind her. "You two didn't?" She wanted to get to the nitty-gritty, Hermione was such a straight arrow, the ex-Death Eater, brought out a girl she didn't recognize. Which was a good thing?

"Noooo, we haven't! Let's just say he has nice fingers." Hermione took her coat from the peg exiting her office. She and Evan would have shagged if it was not for Ginny disturbing his wards, which made her feel her cheeks heat up again.

Ginny followed her laughing behind her hand; she loved this new bubbly friend. She should send a gift basket to the Rosier House.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Is that a present for me?" She received the larger soft parcel with anguish; he gifted her something textile. She dearly hoped it was not some saucy lingerie.

Every wizard and Luna were waiting with anticipation. Antonin's dark eyes were glowing as he snaked his arm around her friend pulling her close to him, his hand brushed her friend's breast. Luna slapped his wrist playfully, reaching up to kiss his chin. Before scooting back to sit with Hermione beside the three.

"An ugly Christmas jumper?" Hermione scrunched her nose. It was such an ugly thing.

"Yes, a muggle gift." Evan beamed.

"Uhm right." Hermione pulled the hideous thing over her head, covering her little black dress.

"Told you she'd like it." Thorfinn held his laughter. He liked to put Evan in an awkward spot with Granger. He hated to admit to himself he fancied her himself.

Luna leaned over to Hermione whispering in her ear. Hermione nodded back with approval.

"Thanks, Evan I have a gift for you later this evening." She bit her lower lip, stood up and walked over to her boyfriend, pressing a soft kiss on his cheek.

She and Luna had exchanged some sinful ideas. She would show Thorfinn how thankful she was Evan had gifted her this. Hermione knew those storm cloud eyes; he wanted to better Evan every chance he got. She loved Evan so much it hurt; he had put butterflies in her stomach from the first time she had laid eyes on him. Standing in front of the Wizengamot trials, testifying to being coerced by his parents to be a Death Eater his plea was heartfelt.

"I can't wait to unwrap my present." Evan pulled her close, he kissed her soundly on her lips, he could care less, what the other guys without a girl present would feel. He saw her face when she opened her parcel. He would hex Thorfinn later for putting him in a tight spot like that. Rosiers showed gratitude and vindication with force. She opened her mouth for him to plunder, she was a lovely woman, she opened up more and more. Her tongue darted out, caressing his with tenderness. He stopped when the wolf whistles registered in his brain.

They had a very nice Christmas day roast, and the men went out to throw some snowballs. The girls had opted to stay in and have a girly chat. Hermione leaned back on the couch in front of the log fire, while Luna made a very cozy hot chocolate laced with rum. It warmed Hermione up, breaking down some of her inhibitions as they exchanged in some juicy kiss and tell. It seemed the ex-Death Eaters were licentious lovers. Talking about it with Luna had aroused her. Hermione went up to her and Evan's bedroom, went into their bathroom to prepare herself to give Evan his Christmas gift.

On her way back to the tree, she filled a small flask with eggnog. It wasn't her favorite beverage, but it would be a perfect companion to what she had planned. She waited for Evan to come back in, sitting under the Christmas tree, she pulled her white stockings in place, her legs tucked under her bum.

Evan had exacted his revenge on Thorfinn, bombarding him with snowballs the size of cannonballs. The blond should know better than to let him get flack from his girl by presenting her a gift that wasn't up to par. He shook the snow from his woolen coat before he and the boys entered the wooden cabin. It was darn cold outside. Hermione wouldn't like his cold hands, but maybe she could warm him up again.

He opened the door, seeing a gorgeous Christmas elf-like creature tucked under the Christmas tree, Hermione slicked her hair back, winged her eyeliner, her lips a pale pink. The epitome of womanliness. "Hey baby, what are you doing sat under the tree?" He made his way towards the woman he loved more than anything in the world.

"I'm waiting for my lover to come and collect his Christmas present." Hermione looked her demure self safe for her husky voice, sending signals to his manly bits.

"Well, where is it." He looked at the flask she held in her hand. "Eggnog?" She didn't appreciate the taste she told him that, he was beyond puzzled. "I thought you didn't like eggnog that much.

"That's right big guy, but you do, don't you?" She bit her lower lip, her eyes gazing up at him. She handed him the flask.

She untucked her legs. Evan watched her stocking clad legs, they were sheer white with lace trimmed edges, ending mid-thigh. The ugly Christmas jumper barely covered her buttocks which were bare. His eyes nearly popped from his sockets. She placed her hand on the collar of his black button up, tugging him closer.

"I bet you can think of some creative way to lick the eggnog from any surface, or not?" Her voice husky, sending shivers down his spine.

Hermione swayed her hips as she lead the way to their up the stairs, he could see her naked arse sticking out from under the jumper. He caught Thorfinn's annoyed look. "Uhm, you guys I think I will be unwrapping my Christmas gift in a bit, don't wait up for us."

He ran towards the stairs, scooping up his glorious witch, hauling her over his shoulder. He would find an excellent way to enjoy the eggnog, she was such a clever little thing, her present to him was spot on, getting her out of her sweater and enjoy the egg nog from her skin would be heavenly. He would put his tongue to good use, he would make sure the Northern star would be imprinted on her retina. This Christmas would be everlasting.

* * *

 **This will remain as a one shot.**

 **Reviews are fun, keep it sweet.**


End file.
